Changes
by JeidWhovian
Summary: Jeid oneshot. My first fic posted but I really liked it so I hope you guys do as well.


**A/N: First fanfic I posted on here so I hope you like it and feel free to comment.**

Spencer dashed toward Garcia's office with the BAU ladies' coffees in hand as he had promised earlier. Upon reached the door he heard giggling on the other side followed by an "okay JJ then what kinda guy would you go for if it's not any of these guys" Emily asks from in Garcia's "Batcave" "Wait so you're not for the whole wild long dashing locks of hair in your face look on guys, JJ seriously what's wrong with you" Garcia chirped playfully to her friend

"Don't get me wrong some guys can really pull it off and running your hands through it is well...um anyway it's just I find guys so cute and like attractive with the whole short hair thing" JJ sighs in response as Spencer subconsciously runs his fingers through his long hair outside the door.

"Okay so we know you're kinda guy but, that looks nothing like any of these guys in the magazine so were you thinking of anyone in particular that would look good that way...hmm" Emily teases her friend.

Spencer hopes she wasn't talking about anyone else and with that rather dreary thought he decided maybe it was time for a change sure he liked his long hair and it brought back the memory of JJ playfully messing with his hair and her fingers running through it at the bar all those years ago and it was a cherished memory. But he felt it was time to part with his long curly locks and maybe just maybe JJ might notice him he hoped wistfully.

~Next day at the BAU~  
JJ stood presenting the case with poise and grace as always secretly wondering and to be honest worried why Spencer was late to the conference room. He was like a teacher's pet when it came to work always on time or even early as if he would receive some congratulations or a gold star from his boss. As she mulled over his whereabouts the subject of her inquiry, Spencer entered the room but, there was something different about him. Boy was there he had traded his long slightly disheveled due for a rugged boy band looking style that JJ had to admit suited him rather well.  
"Well hello there" she says.

Spencer smiles sheepishly sitting down hoping her reaction was a good thing quickly losing hope as Hotch asks "did you join a boy band?" His cheeks flushed immediately and he avoids the stares from around the room signing in relief as JJ continued on with the presentation saving him the embarrassment.

While JJ liked his new look she thought it was rather odd for Spence to spontaneously change something about him. She had thought he liked the long hair and it looked good with as well. JJ heads over to Emily's Desk with Garcia and Emily following waiting for the rest of the team.

"So what do you guys think of Spence's new style," JJ says with a smile in her voice. "gorgeous as ever but, it's like Junior G-man is psychic and read our minds knowing all of our girl chats" Garcia says

Suddenly JJ was struck with a realization "Uh um guys have you seen Spence? I need to talk to him" JJ says distractedly "Where Junior G-man always is getting his morning dose of coffee" Garcia says.

"Yeah I'll be back" she rushes off hoping her hunch of his sudden change was right. If so she decided she'd make a change as well. "Hi Spence" JJ greats as she enters the break room

"Oh what oh hi JJ" he says as he spills a bit of his coffee in surprise. "Spencer did you overhear us in Garcia's office yesterday" she questions giving him a pointed look. Immediately his face changes from nervous to extremely nerve wrecked and a hint of guilt for invading their privacy before he quickly stills his features as much as possible. JJ, being an expert in reading emotions, especially his caught it before it flickered away.

"Um, what no I was uh..." he starts before being cut off "why did you cut your hair Spence" she questions and boldly steps forward.

"Well I just uh I thought it was uh time fo..." he stutters out before being interrupted but, this time with a soft kiss he eagerly reciprocated placing his hand on her cheek. They Pulled apart after a while "well I like you no matter what" she tells him with a soft smile lingering on her face. "wow uh really...now I kinda feel like such an idiot" he brushed his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well Since you were clearly snooping you should know that I adore guys with short hair Dr. Reid" she teases ruffling his hair.

His cheeks heat up knowing he was outed but, that didn't stop the lopsided smile from appearing on his face none the less knowing JJ liked him no matter what he looked like.

 **A/N well I have oneshots a try what did you guys think?**


End file.
